Elite Class Championship Wrestling
Elite Class Championship Wrestling was an internet roleplay e-fed that was started in late 2002 as a result of it's owner, Jack Conway's decision to make a more extreme based e-fed around relatively unknown wrestlers with their own personalities. ECCW unfrortunately folded in 2006 due to some behind the scenes antics involving Jack Conway & other wrestlers not getting along with eachother & refusing to compete. Show Schedule ECCW followed a format that consisted of 2 shows per week & a pay per view every month. The flagship show of the company was known as War Zone. This show provided diehard ECCW fans some great moments such as bits & pieces of the James Baker/Phillip Mustang feud, the Hardcore Division, the Light Heavyweight Divison & some great tag team matches as well. ECCW's other show was called Rampage where it was mostly consisted of the non main event guys with a mixture of some main event guys like James Baker, Sean Jamison & Phillip Mustang to give the show some ratings. Pay Per View Listings ---- Jan- The Rumble Feb- Revenge Mar- Redemption Apr- Starstruck May- Breakdown Jun- Bloodymania Jul- Breaking Point Aug- Summer Smash Sep- Bloody Glory Oct- Night Of Champions Nov- Locked Up Dec- Sacrifice ECCW Title History ---- ECCW had 5 championships in it's history of existance. Each title gained their prestige in alot of unique & odds ways, but the breakdown of the history goes a little something like this: ECCW World Heavyweight Championship *Joseph Ortiz *Shocker *Joseph Ortiz (2) *Sean Jamison *Joseph Ortiz (3) *James Baker *Phillip Mustang *James Baker (2) *Phillip Mustang (2) *James Baker (3) *Alex Brand *Phillip Mustang (3) *James Baker (4) *Phillip Mustang (4) *James Baker (5) *The Afro Kid *James Baker (6) *Sean Jamison (2) *James Baker (7) *Sean Jamison (3) *The Afro Kid (2) *Sean Jamison (4) *C-Low *Sean Jamison (5) ECCW Television Championship *Sean Jamison *Phillip Mustang *Kevin Styles *J.T. Banks *Phillip Mustang (2) *Mario Johnson *Carlos Ortiz *The Afro Kid *Carlos Ortiz (2) *C-Low *Carlos Ortiz (3) *Ron Bridges *Carlos Ortiz (4) *Mario Johnson (2) *Juan Marinez *Mario Johnson (3) *Juan Martinez (2) *James Baker *J.T. Banks (2) *James Baker (2) ECCW Light Heavyweight Championship *Blaze *C-Low *Blaze (2) *C-Low (2) *Blaze (3) *C-Low (3) *Killer *C-Low (4) *Killer (2) *C-Low (5) *Killer (3) *C-Low (6) *G-Funk *C-Low (7) *G-Funk (2) *C-Low (8) *G-Funk (3) *C-Low (9) *G-Funk (4) *C-Low (10) *G-Funk (5) *C-Low (11) *G-Funk (6) *C-Low (12) *Japanese Kid *C-Low (13) *Japanese Kid (2) *C-Low (14) *Japanese Kid (3) *J.T. Banks *Japanese Kid (4) *Kevin Styles *Japanese Kid (5) *C-Low (15) *Sean Jamison (unified ECCW Light Heavyweight Championship with the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship) ECCW Hardcore Championship *J.T. Banks *Kevin Styles *Phillip Mustang *The Afro Kid *Carlos Ortiz *Ron Bridges *C-Low *Phillip Mustang (2) *C-Low (2) *The Afro Kid (2) *J.T. Banks (2) *The Afro Kid (3) *J.T. Banks (3) *The Afro Kid (4) *J.T. Banks (4) *The Afro Kid (5) *J.T. Banks (5) *The Afro Kid (6) *J.T. Banks (6) *Mario Johnson *James Baker *Kevin Styles *Carlos Ortiz(2) ECCW World Tag Team Championship *Ron Bridges & The Afro Kid *Killer & Blaze *Ron Bridges & The Afro Kid (2) *Killer & Blaze (2) *Ron Bridges & The Afro Kid (3) *C-Low & Shocker *Kevin & Efran Ortiz *C-Low & Shocker (2) *Kevin & Efran Ortiz (2) *C-Low & Shocker (3) *Ron Bridges & The Afro Kid (4) *Kevin & Efran Ortiz (3) *Ron Bridges & The Afro Kid (5) *Kevin & Efran Ortiz (4) *James Baker & Phillip Mustang *Kevin & Efran Ortiz (5) *Kevin Styles & J.T. Banks *James Baker & Phillip Mustang (2) *Kevin Styles & J.T. Banks (2) *James Baker & Phillip Mustang (3) Notable Feuds The main feud that went on in ECCW was the feud between James Baker & Phillip Mustang as that feud was on & off for a year & a half. Many diehard fans have said that the most overlooked feud was with C-Low & the entire Light Heavyweight Division as C-Low helped make the Light Heavyweight Division one of the more exciting divisions in wrestling. C-Low is considered to be one of the major reasons on why ECCW lasted as long as it did. It should also be noted that C-Low is also the first & only grand slam champion in ECCW History as he's the only wrestler to have won every single belt in the company's history.